O Aluno Desconhecido
by Elioot
Summary: Essa eh a fic de uma aluno q entra na escola de bruxaria de Hogwarts e traz consigo muitos misterios!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 01- Um novo ano em Hogwarts

Depois de mais uma férias entediantes na casa dos dursleys Harry pega o expresso da plataforma 9 tres quartos para Hogwarts, muito feliz por estar indo de volta a escola Harry espera por mais aventuras, desafios e muita emoção.

O trem parte e Harry, Rony e Mione dividem a mesma cabine quando aparece um menino pedindo para ficar na cabine deles. Harry se antecipa e oferece o lugar ao dele mesmo para o garoto sentar, o garoto meio que com vergonha se senta ao deles.

No meio da viajem enquanto Harry, Rony e Mione conversam, Harry pergunta ao garoto:

- Qual é o seu nome?

E o garoto timidamente responde:

- Meu nome eh Elioot.

Harry educamente pergunta:

- Elioot do que?

E então os olhos do menino que antes se escondiam em timidez agora quase pulavam pra fora como se estivese assustado com algo, e com a voz ainda timida responde:

- Melhor não mencionar meu sobrenome , é muito dificil de se pronunciar tenho vergonha de pronunciá-lo!

Harry olha para Mione que balança a cabeça como se estivese dizendo que tudo bem então ele resolve apresentar os amigos ao garoto:

- Esse é Ronald Weasley mas pode chamalo de Rony!-diz Harry com um sorriso no rosto

- Oi!- diz Rony.

- Oi!- responde timidamente o garoto.

- Essa é Hermione Granger, mas pode chamá-la de Hermione!- diz Harry se perder a alegria do rosto.

- Olá!- diz Mione.

- Oi!- diz o garoto.

E finalmente Harry se apresenta:

- E eu sou Harry Potter!- diz Harry com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto.

Os olhos do garoto crescem mais ainda e a expressão de seu rosto era de horror, como se Harry fosse um Dementador ou bicho papão, e o menino diz com um voz mais inaudível que antes, tomado pelo medo:

- Então você é o famoso Harry Potter? Tenho ouvido falar de seus grandes feitos!

- É apenas a sorte!- Diz Harry com um falso sorriso no rosto lembrando quantos jah tinham caído por causa dele.

E então o menino começaa a dizer que é seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e que não via a hora de chegar ao castelo.E no meio da conversa Mione diz:

- Nossa, na viajem do primeiro ano eu estava super anciosa pra saber em casa eu ia iria cair, estava preocupada, mas como havia desejado eu fui para a Grifinória.

O garoto responde:

- Não tenho dúvidas, vou ser de Sonserina!

E todos da cabine se espantam, mas desviam o assunto pelo resto da viagem.

Eles chegam em Hogwarts e Dumbledore lhes dá as boas vindas como sempre e começa o ritual de seleção para os alunos do primeiro ano.

E a professora McGonagall comça a chamar os nomes até que ela vai chamar Elioot:

- Elioot r...

Antes mesmo que ela completasse a frase o chapéu seletor gritou bem alto:

- Sonserina

todos ficaram surpresos e confusos e Harry percebera que aquele garoto não era muito normal.


	2. Capitulo 2 A plataforma de duelos

Capitulo 02- A plataforma de duelos

Logo após ao anúncio do chapéu seletor todo o salão ficou mudo, todos tinham caras de assutados como se tivesse um Dementador no meio deles, mas o único que não estava surpreso era o próprio Elioot, sua expressão continuava, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Tinha no rosto uma feição que demonstrava tristeza, e nenhuma surpresa.

Elioot caminhou até a mesa onde se encontaravam os alunos da Sonserina, Draco deu um passo a frente e foi ao encontro de Elioot, estendeu a mão e disse:

- Prazer, meu nome é Draco Malfoy, seja bem vindo à Sonserina!

E Elioot friamente respondeu:

- Espero que você não espere um aperto de mão. Você deveria ser mais discreto, não foi nada inteligente vir apertar minha mão só porque eu fui selecionado bem mais rapidamente do que você – ele olhou para todos da mesa da Sonserina com uma expressão de desdenho- e que todos que estão aqui.

E nisso Elioot se afastou de Malfoy e sentou-se num lugar na extrema ponta. A seleção foi prosseguida.A cara de Malfoy era de muita raiva , ele comentava com Crablle e Goyle que achara o menino um metido, bem ao estilo de Potter, Elioot se isolou na ponta da mesa de Sonserina, ninguém ousava chegar perto dele, Harry, Rony e Mione comentavam na mesa de Grifinória tentando descobrir o sobrenome do garoto, tinham a idéia de que poderia ser Riddle, mas harry prefiriu descartar essa possibilidade, porque não queria nem imaginar o que causaria a presença de um Riddle em Hogwarts, mas Mione achava isso o mais provável, mas resolveu que era melhor não comentar sobre isso, não queria abalar ainda mais o amigo.

Durante o jantar Elioot permaneceu mudo, sem falar com ninguém. Comeu e bebeu em extremo silêncio enquanto os outros alunos punham as conversas em dia, mas em grande parte das quatro mesas o assunto era sobre a seleção do novo garoto. Na mesa dos professores o único que mantinha uma feição despreocupada era Alvo, os outros professores também estavam preocupados com a seleção do garoto, mas não pareciam tão preocupados quanto os alunos,durante o jantar os alunos olhavam com cara de medo para Elioot, faziam isso os que tinham coragem de olhar pra ele, mas Elioot não achava a atitude deles nada estranha e comeu ignorando a tudo e a todos, exceto pelo fato de estar sempre olhando para o trio grifinório, Rony, Mione e Harry.

Após o jantar, enquanto os monitores arrumavam suas filas, Elioot se aproximou de Harry e disse:

- Apesar de ser um membro de Sonserina não quero inimizades...

Após isso saiu de perto. Harry meio que sem entender deixou de lado e foi se juntar a seus amigos, eles estavam no quarto ano e Harry mal via a hora de começar tudo de novo, já que na casa dos Dursley o tédio era uma sensação habitual, então mal via hora pra experimentar a magia de Hogwarts.

Eles subiam as escadas e ouviam cochichos, todos tratavam do mesmo assunto, Elioot. As escadas mudaram uma vez enquanto Percy levava os alunos da Grifinória ao dormitorio, casualmente deram de frente ao terceiro andar, Harry se adiantou mas Percy o segurou e fez com que todos esperassem o próximo movimento da escada. Harry se sentiu mal, lembrou-se do que acontecera no terceiro ano quando seu padrinho sirius havia fugido de Azkaban e ele fora obrigado a fazer tudo em companhia de outras pessoas.

A escada finalmente mudou de direção e eles puderam chegar até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, todos subiram. Mione se despidiu de Harry e Rony e seguiu em direção ao dormitório feminino, os dois garotos foram ao masculino.

Enquanto na Sonserina Draco olhava com um olhar de odio e desprezo para Elioot que jamais mudava sua expressão séria. Draco olhava Elioot, um menino mirrado, de óculos e veste suradas, Draco sentia desprezo, um desprezo que nem mesmo o próprio Potter recebera.

Caía a noite em Hogwarts, Harry acorda com um grito em sua cabeça, um grito chorando um grito de mulher, um grito medonho, um grito que lhe causara calafrios. Ele acorda e olha para o relógio que marca 3:30 da manhã, tenta voltar a dormir mas aquele grito não sai de sua cabeça, volta cada vez mais forte. Ele não agüenta, tenta se destrair, mas não consegue, não sabe se é sonho ou se é realidade, é um grito de socorro, um grito de dor, um grito de desespero, e então ele dorme, sonha com um bebê abondonado e vê que a mãe do bebê está morta e então vem o grito e ele acorda assustado, olha no relógio, são 5:30. Pegua seus óculos e olha pra janela , vê que há alguém lá fora, mas o sono o dominou fazendo com que Harry praticamente desmaiasse.

Depois Rony acorda Harry, o ruivo o olhava com cara de assustado, os olhos só faltavam pular para fora.Harry pergunta para Rony a causa de tanto espanto e Rony diz que é porque Harry dormiu 5 dias diretos sem sequer abrir os olhos, é quando Harry se dá conta de que está na enfermaria, ele pergunta se descobriaram o motivo, Rony diz que não sabiam, apenas sabiam que ele tinha sido enfeitiçado com um poderoso feitiço do sono que só podia ser conjurado por um bruxo muito poderoso. Rony perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas Harry decidiu mentir, disse que levantou e não aguentou e desmaiou.

Madame Pomfrey entra na enfermaria e pede pra q harry tenha mais cuidado e diz que ele jah está em perfeito estado que ele já pode voltar a rotina normal só q diz q como esse feitiço é muito poderoso pode ser que ele durma as vezes sem perceber e pode ser que ele tenha terriveis pesadelos,e então Harry agradeceu Madame Pomfrey por cuidar dele e subiu com Rony até o dormitorio e deitou-se um pouco na cama.

Rony falou para Harry se vestir, haveria um torneio de duelos das trevas e Rony achava que Harry teria muitas chances de vencer. Harry levantou e se vestiu e os dois foram para a plataforma.

Chegando lá havia muitas pessoas e os diretores das casas estavam escolhendo participantes. Cada casa teria direito a dois participantes, Snape já havia escolido Draco quando Elioot se adianta e diz :

- Professor, eu posso duelar acho que tenho grandes chances de vencer

Snape friamente responde:

- O que faz vc achar que como aluno do primeiro ano você poderia ganhar de alunos do quarto e quinto ano?

Elioot lança um olhar frio e sem emoção para Snape e fala:

- Deixe-me tentar, ou o senhor não confia em outro para que represente a Sonserina?

Nisso o orgulho de Snape foi ferido e então permitiu a participação do menino.

Os escolhidos foram:

Corvinal: luna Lovegood, Rogerio Davies.

Sonserina: Draco Malfoy, Elioot.

Grifinória: Harry Potter, Ronald Wealey

Lufa Lufa: Cedrico, Ernesto

Primeiro duelo: Luna Lovegood contra Harry Potter

Os dois subiram na plataforma e se apresentaram, logo depois do três Harry lança o feitiço Estupefaça e Luna cai da plataforma. Harry é o vencedor

Segundo duelo:

Ernesto contra Draco Malfoy

Os dois subiram a plataforma, Malfoy com um sorrisinho cínico na face. Quando terminou a contagem Malfoy lançou um inflamios e saiu uma bola de fogo tamanho médio de sua varinha, a bola de fogo acertou Ernesto, que acabou saindo correndo sem saber o que fazer até que jogaram um balde de água nele. Draco foi advertido mais seguiu pra próxima fase.

Terceiro duelo:

Rogério Davies contra Cedrico

Cedrico venceu com um Impedimenta.

Quarto duelo:

Elioot contra Ronald Wealey

Os dois subiram a plataforma, Elioot com aquele rosto sem emoção e Rony tentando esconder o medo. A contagem veio e no três Rony se preparou para o Expeliarmus, mas antes que pudesse dizer o feitiço Elioot lançou um simples Virgadium leviosa e a varinha de Rony começou a flutuar e como Rony estava desprotegido foi só jogar a varinha longe e lançar um Estupefaça para derruba-lo.

Snape não conseguia esconder a felicidade de os Sonserinos terem passado mesmo sem ainda conseguir aceitar atitude de Elioot.

Primeiro duelo da segunda fase:

Cedrico contra Harry Potter:

Os dois sobem na plataforma e se cumprimentam. No três Harry lançou um expeliarmus e a varinha de Cedrico voou longe e então Cedrico desistiu e Harry aceitou!

Segundo duelo da segunda fase:

Draco Malfoy contra Elioot:

Os dois sobem na plataforma, Draco com uma cara de desprezo e Elioot sem emoção no rosto. Abre a contagem e no três Draco lança um inflamius, mas pra surpresa de todos Elioot diz Refletion, era um feitiço que nenhum dos alunos conhecia. Snape se espantou, pois sabia que aquele feitiço era de magia avançada e era raro que o usassem com perfeição, então a bola de fogo de Malfoy voltou contra ele duas vezes maior, mas antes que atingisse Draco Snape usou protection e protegeu Malfoy . Anunciou a vitória de Elioot, todo cinismo de Draco tinha virado medo estava, mais pálido q de costume... Paralisado.

Final:

Harry Potter contra Elioot:

Subiram a plataforma, se cumprimentaram, nenhum dos dois apresentava medo. Mesmo Harry tendo visto o que viu ele já tinha enfrentado um Basilisco e até mesmo o próprio Lorde Voldemort já não tinha mais o que temer.Então começou a contagem e pra surpresa de todos Elioot usa serpensortia e aparece uma serpente na plataforma.Elioot diz:  
- Fiquei sabendo que você era ofidioglota, então me mostre.

Harry se centra na cobra e começa a falar a cobra começa a avançar sobre Elioot e então para surpresa de todos Elioot começa a falar com a cobra, ele também era ofidioglota! Então fica um duelo e a cobra começa a sair de si, Harry puxa a varinha e usa inflamius, destrói a cobra e então Elioot usa terrenor usuali, um outro feitiço de magia avançada. A plataforma se parte em duas. Harry cai e no impacto desmaia, todos ficaram surpresos, Elioot havia mesmo sido o vencedor, derrubou Malfoy e Potter. Era do primeiro ano e já sabia magia avançada afinal, quem era ele? De onde veio? Qual seu sobrenome? Perguntas sem resposta!


	3. Capitulo 3 Lagrimas de sangue

Capitulo 3- Lágrimas de Sangue.

Depois do duelo, Harry foi levado novamente à enfermaria tinha cortes e arranhões. Enquanto isso Elioot encarava Snape que fazia uma cara de bravo mas no fundo contente. Elioot saiu da parte da plataforma em que ele estava desceu todos olhavam para ele assustados e aterrorizados, Malfoy tremia de medo, não conseguia mexer um músculo. Todo desprezo que Malfoy tinha por Elioot havia se transformado em medo, e toda escola estava no mesmo estados, todos tinham muito medo de olhar para Elioot mas para surpresa geral ele desce a plataforma em direção a Rony e Hermione e diz:

- Desculpa...

Rony e Mione ficaram sem ação não esparavam aquela palavra, ficaram calados e Elioot saiu e ninguém sabe para onde.

Os monitores começaram a chamar suas casas, para irem aos dormitórios e todos começam a sair em silêncio.

Enquanto isso, na enfermaria, Harry estava urgentemente sendo tratado porque seus ferimentos eram preocupantes. Harry precisava descansar por muito tempo.

Depois de uma hora, Harry, acordou assustado e explicaram tudo para ele, que ficou muito decepcionado.

Já havia perdido 5 dias de aulas agora mais não se sabe quantos... e então Harry ficou repousando na Enfermaria, enquanto Mione e Rony subiram até o dormitório da Grifinória, subiram mudos. Hogwarts era um silêncio total um aluno do 1º primeiro ano calou Hogwarts.

Caira a noite todos dormiam exeto Harry que ficava pensando da onde será que Elioot surgiu, e então Harry adormece e tem um sonho, uma mulher chorando numa noite chuvosa e aquele mesmo grito de horror, a criança abandonada na rua e um homem de capuz, segurando no colo uma outra criança. Harry acorda totalmente apavorado era aquele mesmo sonho só que cada vez mais completo. Harry tremia de medo, tinha medo de adormecer de novo e ver aquela cena novamente. Cai a manhã e Harry ficara sem dormir desde o dia do acontecimento. Rony e Mione desceram para ver como estava o amigo.

Ele estava mais pálido do que nunca, uma cara aterrorizada. Medo a única expressão que ele passava e nada mais, os amigos de Harry ficaram com medo ao ver aquilo e Harry explicou a eles o que acontecera. Rony e Hermione também ficaram chocados com a notícia e preocupados Mione propôs a Harry que contasse à Dumbledore seu sonho, mas ele disse que era melhor não.

Sua cicatriz passara a doer e ele começou a temer. O que poderá ter acontecido?

Durante o dia Harry era obrigado a ficar na cama, ficava imaginando mil coisas pensando em tudo e relembrando seus melhores momentos por exemplo quando recebeu sua Firebolt.

Mione e Rony foram as aulas, nas aulas não se ouvia ruídos apenas os professores falando. Todos olhavam assutados para Elioot que no fim da aula de Herbologia perguntou a Mione se Harry estava melhor e ela balançou a cabeça indicando que sim.

Hogwarts era silêncio total, todos ficavam quietos, todos temiam Elioot, aquele menino baixo, magro de óculos e sem expressão no rosto, aquele garoto que desde a sua chegada a Hogwarts surpreenderá a todos.

Cai a noite novamente no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Malfoy olhava horrorizado para Elioot que não parecia se importa com isso.

Na enfermaria Harry se preparava para mais uma noite de terror e estava completamente certo, ao adormecer viu a mulher gritando, mas dessa vez ela chorava, mas chorava lágrimas de sangue, o homem de capuz se aproximava dela e ele estava com uma criança no colo e uma outra criança estava no meio da chuva abandonada.

Harry acordou assustado gritando:

- Lágrimas de sangue.

Ele vê um vulto passar perto da janela do quarto e fica com medo, ouve uma voz dizendo assim:

- Você ira entender quando chegar a hora... cuidado com o verdadeiro herdeiro!

Harry era só pânico não se mexia, não conseguia sair do lugar, o que significava tudo aquilo? O que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts? Era um grande mistério.

Os gritos da mulher invadem a cabeça de Harry que fica com muito medo, Harry chegou a pensar que poderia ser os gritos de sua mãe mais a essa altura já era provável que não fosse isso na realidade ele pensava que aquilo era o passado de alguém que pedia ajuda a ele mais ele num tinha certeza de nada tudo era um grande mistério...


	4. Capitulo 4 O sobrenome

Capitulo 4- O Sobrenome

No fim daquela noite ouviase os uivos dos lobisomens tudo estava escuro e sinistro..., Harry tinha passado se não a pior umas das piores noites da sua vida, ele estava hiper assustado, nem quando estava frente a frente com Lord Voldemort teve tanto medo quanto aquela noite, Harry não se esquecera do que vira e ouvira, será que tinha algo haver com o Lord...., Hogwarts estava sinistra, pelo corredor passavam vultos e vultos Harry não aguentava mais, se ficasse acordado veria aquilo e se dormisse certamente teria aquele sonho horrivel novamente, então ele resolve ficar acordado.

Chega a Manhã e Harry ouve os passos acelerados dos seus amigos vindo em direção a enfermaria, e o cabelo ruivo de Rony passar a porta, que é logo seguido por Hermione, Harry conta a seus amigos tudo q ocorrera naquela noite e eles fazem cara de espanto, e Rony pergunta:

- Que herdeiro será esse, o que isso significa se tem certeza que não estava sonhando Harry?

Harry reponde:

- Sim Rony foi real demais para ser sonho, eu ouvi aquela voz no meu ouvido!

Rony olha para Mione q não diz nada fica muda pensando em algo inteligente para falar para falar aos amigos mas não vem nada a sua cabeça, era complexo e esquisito tudo aquilo, eles decidiram q seria melhor tentar distrair Harry para ele pensar menos nisso, passaram a tarde inteira conversando com Harry, mesmo por que naquela tarde era o jogo de quadribol de lufa lufa contra Sonserina, e a grande novidade era que no time da Sonserina o apanhador seria Elioot, o que revolto Lucio Malfoy pai de Draco que era o antigo apanhador de Sonserina ele disse que se o filho dele não fosse pelo menos artilheiro ele tomaria as ninbus 2001 que ele havia dado ao time, e então Draco virou um artilheiro de Sonserina, o jogo começou, Cedrico era o apanhador de Lufa Lufa e Elioot o apanhador de Sonserina no começo do jogo estava 40 a 10 para Lufa Lufa Draco não estava nada bem no jogo apenas atrasava o time de Sonserina apesar que o único ponto de Sonserina foi ele que fez. De repente o pomo dourado passou entre Elioot e Cedrico q sairam desparados atras do pomo dourado Elioot tomava a dianteira por que era mais leve e sua vassoura(ninbus 2001) era mais rapida, mais mesmo assim Cedrico o buscava e chego a se igualar a ele e o empurrou por que Cedrico era mais forte que ele! Mas quando empurrado Elioot não se afastou muito, então para surpresa de todos Elioot parou e deu a volta em Cedrico, "ele foi Empuurado para a direita e então ele parou e ultrapassou Cedrico pela esquerda"(explica o narrador do jogo). E nisso o pomo de ouro desce e Elioot acopanha, "a velocidade q Elioot voa eh incrivel" (grita o narrador com Emoção) e Elioot apanha o pomo de ouro e o narrador grita "Sonserina venceu por 160 a 40".

E a torcida de Sonserina grita o mais alto que pode foi uma linda vitoria, mas Draco não estava nada animado pois Elioot tinha virado o heroi da história.

Neuville sai correndo e vai até a enfermaria avisar Mione, Rony e Harry sobre a vitória de Sonserina, e Harry diz:

- O que 160 a 40 isso dá um saldo de 120 pontos a Sonserina logo no primeiro jogo??? Isso eh muito mal!

Rony e Hermione tam bem se chocam com a noticia da vitoria de Sonserina, e cai a noite e eles vão ao jantar, o jantar de Harry é servido na cama pois ele está de repouso completo. Na mesa de jantar uma menina do primeiro ano de Sonserina se sentou ao lado de Elioot, todos se espantaram com atitute dela, e ela disse um oi a Elioot q ele responde com um balancar de cabeça, e ela perguntou:

- Elioot qual seu sobrenome?

Todos pararam de conversaram e se puseram a ouvir aquela conversa, e Elioot responde a menina:

- Você não tem medo de mim?

E ela responde:

- Como poderia ter medo de alguem que não conheço?

Elioot dá uma risadinha discreta e diz:

- Meu nome é Elioot Rom Olovram Elddir muito prazer.

Todos ficaram suspresos e sem reação e a menina sorri e diz:

- Meu nome é Lilian Berkamp Lancaster mas pode me chamar de Lilly e espero ser sua amiga daqui em diante.

Elioot responde:

- Não estava em meus planos fazer amigos mas... gostei de você!

A menina abre um lindo sorriso e janta ao lado de Elioot e deixa todos surpresos e faz eles perceberem que Elioot apesar de misterioso era um ser humano.


	5. Capitulo 5 A coruja morta

Capitulo 5- A coruja Morta

No fim do jantar todos sobem as escadas até seus dormitorios, menos Harry que ainda teria que passar duas noites na enfermaria,Rony e Hermione só falvam praticamente do estado de Harry, era o único assunto deles, ambos estavam abalados com a situação, em que seu amigo estava, já na subida para Sonserina, Elioot andava calmamente com Lilly o acompanhado ao lado, Draco olhava com desprezo aos dois e dizia aos seus comparsas Goyle e Crabbe o seguinte:

- Olha só casalzinho despresivel, eles se merecem, aposto q devem ser sangues ruins naum sei o que fazem em Sonserina.

Mas como Draco não tinha coragem o suficiente para falar isso perto de Elioot, ele nem sabia do que Draco estava falando, Lilly e Elioot andavam juntos, Elioot serio e calado e Lilly com um lindo sorriso no rosto, chegaram ao salão comunal de Sonserina e lá Draco olhou com um olhar de desprezo aos dois e subiu ao dormitorio, já Elioot se sentou no salão comunal e Lilly sentara ao seu lado e ficaram mais ou menos uma hora ali Lilly puxava assunto perguntano coisas a Elioot e ele simplemente as respondia. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora Lilly deu um beijo no rosto de Elioot e diz um alegre e cativante até amanhã, e Elioot subiu ao dormitorio ainda com a expressão fazia no rosto.

Na enfermaria como era de se esperar Harry estava com medo de dormir mais resolveu que em vez de temer aquele sonho tentaria descobrir o que significava, e adormeceu.

Começou a sonhar viu o bebê na chuva chorando, o outro nos braços do homem encapulsado, e entaum ele viu a mulher gritar aquele terrivel grito de socorro q ecoava mais e mais ficava mais intenso ela começa a chorar novamente lagrimas de sangue mas ele vê que tem algo jorrando muito sangue no chão, e não consegue distingir aquela figura e então o homem encapulsado vai até a mulher, puxa uma varinha e... Harry acorda assustado, e ouve uma voz surrurar em seu ouvido:

- O dia do Herdeiro retomar o trono está chegano...

Harry se assusta mais não tanto como antes sabia que aquilo ia acontecer e então vê o vulto ir pra longe e fica mais sucegado, já era quase manhã Harry não precisava mais dormir e então ficava observando o ambiente em seu redor.

Chega a manhã e seus amigos entram animados na enfermaria com um sorriso realmente muito feliz no rosto e dizem:

- a Madame Pomfrey deixou você ir a hogsmead com a gente! Venha Harry vá se trocar que daqui a pouco vamos partir.Diz Rony para Harry muito impolgado!

Harry abre um Grande sorriso e sobe ao seu quarto se vestir, era a primeira vez que ele ia a Hogsmead sem ser escondido, estava realmente contente por receber uma noticia tão boa depois de uma chuva de noticias ruins.

Eles partiram em grupos. Harry, Rony e Mione iam conversano super impolgados Elioot e sua inseparevel amiga Lilly seguiam a turma, e Draco e seu comparsas iam resmungando e falando mal do Potter e de Elioot e de mais algumas pessoas que Draco não gostava.

Chegaram a hogsmead e foram a dedosdemel aproveitar os doces deliciosos q ali eram vendidos, enquanto Harry olhava empolgado uma caixa com doces estranhos ouve-se um grito alto e todos vão ver o que era, quando chegam vêem uma coruja morta e Harry percebe que era a coruja que seu padrinho Sirius Black usava, e então Harry corre para ver e vê um bilhete escrito para Harry Potter de Você Sabe Quem, logico que Harry Sabia que Voldemort nunca lhe mandaria um bilhete a não ser que fosse com um feitiço pra mata-lo, então sabia que provelvemente era de seu padrinho que não podia se identificar pois estava sendo procurado pelo minesterio da magia. Ele abriu o bilhete q dizia o seguinte:

- Harry cudado com o trio esperança, tristeza e odio pois entre eles se encontra o herdeiro e havera uma guerra pelo poder das trevas... e tinha mais algo escrito mais o bilhete estava rasgado e a outra parte havia sumido. Harry ficou pensantivo e Mione disse:

- Francamente esse bilhete não tem nexo algum...

Mas Harry continuava pensativo muitas coisas lhe vinham ao cerebro mais não qual era a real, e será que alguma delas era correta. Mas isso não atrapalho o passeio deles eles voltaram a dedosdemel se encheram de doces, depois foram aos tres vasouras e tomaram uma gostasa cerveja amanteigada.

Tam bem foram a casa dos gritos e ficarma lembrando do ocorrido do ano passado, ficaram lah pensano até que de repende aparece Lilly perguntano se eles tinham visto Elioot que havia sumido desde que chegaram a hogsmead.

Eles fizeram q não com a cabeça, e Lilly agradeceu com um gentil sorriso e se avastou deles.


	6. Capitulo 6 Esperança, Trsiteza e Odio

Capitulo 6 – Esperança, Tristeza e Odio

Lilly continua andando, e encontra um pedaço de papel no chão e ouve a voz de Elioot só que num tom mais gentil:

- Isso é meu, por favor me devolva.

Lilly olha para o rosto do menino que ela pensara ser Elioot e vê que ele era muito parecido fisicamente com ele,mas era mais alto, aperentava ser um ou dois mais velho, no lugar da cara séria de Elioot tinha um sorriso,mas um sorriso vago, um sorriso cínico, um sorriso falso, e ele pergunta a ela qual o nome dela e quando Lilly ia responder ela ouve a voz de Elioot:

- Lilly, os professores já estão reunindo os alunos para voltarmos a Hogwarts.

E Lilly corre em direção a Elioot e o menino dá uma risada mais cínica ainda para Elioot e vira-se,começa andar e desaperece de vista, Lilly pergunta a Elioot:

- Você conhece esse garoto gentil?

Elioot diz:

- Não mas acho melhor você ficar longe dele.Ele não me parece ser um menino comum.

Lilly abre seu lindo sorriso e diz:

- Você se preocupando comigo? Uhm...Elioot você não é o montro que todos pensam que você é.Sabia que, para mim,é uma honra ser sua amiga?

Elioot responde:

- É melhor que eles acham que eu seja esse monstro,isso os mantêm afastados de mim... agora vamos,os professores já devem estar preocupados com a nossa ausência.

E os dois partem dali sem perceber que estavam sendo sendo observados. Eles chegam aonde já estavam todos alunos de Hogwarts, Harry olha para Elioot e sua cicatriz começa a doer, e ele poe a mão na cabeça e Hermione pergunta :

-O que houve,Harry?

-Não sei bem o por quê,mas,desde que chegamos em Hogsmade,minha cicatriz está doendo... – Explica Harry.Hermione faz cara de preocupada –Não deve ser nada de mais-Completa Harry.

Draco chega em Elioot e diz para ele:

- Você e sua namoradinha atrasaram todo mundo, e perderam 5 pontos para Sonserina. Esperam que estejam felizes.

Elioot diz sem se alterar de humor:

- Mas eu acho que perdendo 5 pontos eu ainda dei a Sonserina 45 pontos pelo duelo, e além do mais o que você fez que rendeu pontos a Sonserina?Sabe...eu não estou lembrando.

Draco olha com muita raiva para Elioot e diz:

- Está se achando só por que ganhou um duelinho vagabundo!Saiba que não fez mais do que sua obrigação!E é lamentável Sonserina ter alunos tão inferiores como você e sua namoradinha.

Elioot diz ainda calmo:

- Lamentável é existirem pessoas que nem você, que sempre fala,mas nunca faz nada.

Elioot ameaça tirar a varinha do bolso e Draco muda sua afeição de nervoso para assustado, e se afasta de Elioot, Lilly olha para Elioot e dá uma risadinha discreta.

E eles voltam a Hogwarts.

No caminho Harry, Rony e Mione vão conversando na frente, enquanto Elioot e Lilly iam lado dessa vez conversando um pouco e atrás, e, mais atrás, Draco Crabble e Goyle vão, com Draco dizendo a mesma coisa coisa toda hora "eu ainda vou acabar com esse casalzinho despresível."

Quando chegam em Hogwarts,logo recebem a notícia de que apareceram magos encapuçados e invadiram a escola, mas levaram poucas coisas e alguns livros da sessão restrita, nada de muito valor.Harry logo pensou em sua querida Firebolt, mas quando avisaram que o dormitório da Grifinoria não havia sido invadido, Harry sentiu um grande alívio.A invasão ocorrera porque Dumbledore estava no Ministério da Magia decidindo sobre as novas leis da magia, e os professores( a maioria) estava em Hogsmead com os alunos.Então,com certeza, os tais magos tinham fortes contatos em Hogwarts,mas,afinal quem eram eles?Como eles tinham tantas informações?...Ninguém sabia, mas apesar de tudo isso eles não haviam cancelado o jogo de quadribol de Grifinória contra Corvinal. Harry foi até ao dormitório apanhar sua Firebolt,enquanto Cho apanhou sua vassoura e foi até o campo de quadribol.Quando Harry estava descendo as escadas,encontrou Elioot que lhe disse:

- Cuidado.

Harry meio que sem endenter balançou a cabeça acenando que sim.Elioot foi em direção ao campo assistir a partida e Harry foi encontrar com os amigos para irem juntos ao campo de quadribol.

O jogo começa e Grifinoria marca dez pontos numa excelente jogada inicial.Passam 20 minutos e o placar está 50 a 30 para Grifinória,quando o goleiro de Grifinória cai.15 minutos depois já está 90 a 60 para Corvinal, mas Harry avista o pomo e sai em direção dele com sua Firebolt.Logo se aproxima do pomo mas ,de repente, lhe bate uma tontura e olhos de Harry embassam,o corpo dele já não o obedece e a única coisa que faz é voar em linha reta.No momento em que Cho avista o pomo e sai disparada em direção a ele é quando Elioot levanta e usa um feitiço que somente Lilly percebe, e Harry volta a enxergar e a controlar seus movimentos,então vai tentar alcançar Cho.Nisso já está 130 a 80 para Corvinal, mas Cho,vendo que Corvinal está na frente e que a vassoura de Harry é muito mais veloz que a sua, resolve entrar na frente de Harry e distrai-lo,enquanto ele procurava um jeito de ultrapassar Cho.Ele acelera com tudo,mas quando vai ultrapassa-la,Cho olha pra ele e dá uma risadinha,Harry desprende a atenção no pomo e vê que está muito próximo a um pilar.Se sua vassoura não fosse uma Firebolt,ele teria batido no pilar.

Corvinal chega a 190 a 80, sendo que um dos artilheiros de Grifinória tinha caído,Harry acelera ao máximo sua Firebolt e alcança Cho.Ele passa pela garota,que estava descendo e muito próxima ao pomo.Harry, vendo que o espaço entre o pomo e a Cho era muito pequeno,também vira sua Firebolt e vai ao encontro de Cho e do pomo.Nenhum do ois cedem e,quando estavam muito próximos,Cho se tira da reta e Harry apanha o pomo.O jogo acaba 230 a 210 para Grifinória.


	7. Captulo 7 O misterio da floresta proibi...

Capitulo 7 – O Mistério da floresta proibida

E o narrador grita "Grifinória venceu" e toda trocida da Grifinória vibra, mas Harry não parece estar tão feliz e empolgado como os outros.Fred chega em Harry e diz:

- Harry por que essa cara?Nós vencemos!Temos que nos alegrar de ter conseguido vencer sem goleiro.

Harry responde:

- Não,se eu não tivesse me distraído a gente tinha ganho,no mínimo,uns 20 pontos a mais.Além do mais,o saldo da Sonserina é bem maior do que o nosso.

Fred diz:

- Relaxa Harry, Corvinal este ano está muito melhor do que a Corvinal do ano passado.Sonserina não vai passar fácil fácil por cima deles.

Harry olha pra cima na arquibancada, ele olha para Elioot que também oolha.Elioot dá uma risadinha sem felicidade alguma,então Harry volta a olhar para Fred e diz:

- Não sei não...

E Harry vai até o vestiário se trocar.

Elioot então diz para Lilly ,mas sem olhar para ela:

-Meu trabalho está feito...

Daí ele olha pra Lilly e diz:

-Vamos Lilly.

Lilly sem questionar a decisão dele,o acampanha até fora do estádio e ,de lá,eles vão para o castelo.

Harry enrola um pouco no vestiário se lamentano pela besteira que tinha feito. Daí seus amigos Rony e Mione o chamam e ele vai para o castelo.Quando eles estão na saída do campo,Cho passa por eles e dá o mesmo sorriso do jogo,mas Harry em vez de sentir raiva,fica todo envergonhado.Mione faz uma "cara de poucos amigos" para Cho e eles seguem.Ao passar perto da Floresta Negra,eles veêm alguém a adentrando. Rony fala:

-Aquele não é o Elioot?

Harry também o reconhece e,meio que no impulso,vai tentar segui-lo.Mione puxa Harry pelo braço e diz :

-Não...- só que não adiantou nada, Harry estava decidido a seguir Elioot e nada o faria mudar de opinião mas,por mais feia que fosse a situação,seus amigos jamais o abandonariam,então Mione e Rony seguiram Harry.Rony com sua expressão de assustado e Mione com uma cara de preocupada, eles seguiram Elioot floresta adentro e ,cada vez mais,Elioot penetrava na floresta, mas eles não desistiam seguiram Elioot até o fim.Finalemente ele parou num lugar rodeado de árvores e começaram a ouvir a conversa ouviram uma voz meio rouca parecida a de um criado,com a de um elfo doméstico que dizia assim:

- Mestre o senhor conseguiu?

E ouviram a resposta de Elioot:

- Sim e a sua parte...

-Bem mestre,nossa parte falhou não pensamos que seria tão dificil.

- Desculpas,né?Bem você sabe melhor que ninguém quem eu sou,acha que surportarei desculpas?!-Diz o mestre.-Certo...uma segunda chance para você,mas antes vamos aparatar que aqui não é um lugar seguro,os lobisomens podem chegar a qualquer hora.

Quando falou lobisomens Rony arregalou os olhose Mione fez cara de "não tenham medo vai dar tudo certo", é quando aparece,na frente deles, um lobisomem com cara de poucos amigos e ameaça devora-los.

-Estupefaça!!!- escutaram,e o lobo é nocautiado.Não viram quem lançou o feitiço,mas Harry teve certeza que era Elioot.

Harry sai da floresta super nervoso e diz para o seus amigos:

- Eu vou fazer eles expulsarem esse menino,eu vou!Ele está tramando contra Hogwarts!

Mione diz:

- Mas você não tem provas de nada.

Harry responde,ainda alterado:

- Não importa,nem que eu o expulse a força.

Mione fecha a cara e Rony somente observa sem dizer um "a".Eles chegam a Hogwarts na hora do jantar,Harry avista na mesa de Sonserina Elioot sentado ao lado de Lilly e vai em direção a eles.Perguntou a uma Sonserina:

-Com licença,você sabe a que horas o Elioot chegou ao jantar?-ela gentilmente responde:

-Agora a pouco.-Então,Harry não se segura mais e vai em direção a Elioot e diz bem alto:

- O que você quer,hein? Me diga por que você estava na floresta proibida,o que estava tramando? Vamos!Responda a todos quem você é de verdade. Estou esperando.

Elioot responde:

- Não é o que você está o tempo você vai entender.

Harry diz:

- Eu já sei de tudo!Você está tramando contra Hogwarts. Assuma.

Elioot diz:

- Você está tirando conclusões preciptadas.

Harry lança um olhar de ódio a Elioot e o lança um "Estupefaça", Elioot voa longe vai parar na mesa de Corvinal, levanta e diz:

- Você é tão desprezível quanto aqueles que vieram antes de você.

Harry,mesmo sem ter certeza de que Elioot estava falando de sua família,fez uma cara de puro ódio quando preaparou a varinha.Quando ia lançar o feitiço,Lilly segurou no braço de Harry chorando e dizendo:

- Será que não podemos parar com as brigas?!Eu não suporto mais isso, por favor parem...

Harry diz com puro ódio no olhar:

- Lar.....ga o... mmmeeeeuuuu braço!Isso é para o bem todos aqui.

Harry balançou o braço tão forte que acabou derrubando Lilly, lançou um novo Estupefaça em Elioot mas,dessa vez três alunos da Corvinal entraram na frente de Elioot para protege-lo.Harry pergunta:

-Por que protejem ele?Vocês nem sabem da onde ele vem!- Lilly se levanta do chão e diz:

-Já não chega?Olha o que você causou por uma suspeita!

Harry olha para todos, que estão com caras de assustados e olha para seus amigos:Rony assutado e Mione nervosa.Ele pensa consigo mesmo _o que eu fiz?Eu me descontrolei... não pôde ter sido eu._

Elioot levanta os Corvinais que receberam o feitiço de Harry,pede desculpas e agradece, vai em direção a Lilly e pergunta:

- Você se machucou?

Lilly abre um sorriso lindo e diz:

- Eu estou bem,vamos ao salão comunal?

Elioot fala para Lilly esperar um pouco,vai em direção de Harry e diz:

- Seus olhos abertos lhe enganam,por isso tente prestar mais anteção neles fechados.

Com isso,Elioot chama Lilly e os dois abandonam a sala de jantar.O fato é que,como nessa janta, não tinham professores acompanhando,todos alunos presentes fizeram pacto de silêncio, e decidiram que a história deveria acabar por lá mesmo.

Chega a noite e Harry finalmente poderá dormir em sua cama na torre da Grifinoria de novo. Ele estava muito feliz com isso,só pensava se iria ter novamente aqueles pesadelos horríveis.Chega a noite e Harry adormece...ele vê a criança chorando na chuva,o homem Encapuçado com uma outra criança no colo.Percebe que aquela coisa q sangrava no chão, é um bebê também,o homem Encapuçado se aproxima da Mulher e vem aquele grito na cabeça de Harry,e ela começa a chorar lágrimas de sangue...ele ouve três vozes de crianças pequenas dizendo: "nos ajude, nos ajude" e,de repente, vem um breu,ele vê Hogwarts ,simplesmente,Hogwarts e acorda... muito mais confuso do que quando tinha ido dormir.


End file.
